dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kahran042
Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Locations in Dragon Quest IV page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:58, 31 March 2009 Stance on Localizations It is clear to me, as well as probably everyone who contributes to this wiki, that you are not fond of the new localizations. I sympathize with you on some of these matters, but I'm under the impression that a wiki is meant to present facts regarding its subject based on authenticity and accuracy as it is most recent, not the personal opinions of a portion of the fan-base, regardless of its size. The new, official names should be used because fans of the series will pop up with the new releases, and using the old names over the new ones is bound to cause confusion and is practically the same as giving out misinformation. Terminology should be used as dictated by official sources, not by matters of superiority. They could have made Meena's new name 'Fecal Devourer' and it would have to be displayed as such, regardless of protests by the fans: the designers are the last word on what's official, not the players, and an encyclopedia-esque source such as a wiki should strive to list what is most up-to-date. If you feel that strongly about the new translations, than I would recommend you start a site that adheres to the old translations and disowns the new ones instead of hampering progress on this wiki. --The God-Emperor of Trolls, Vandals, and Chicken Tenders 02:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I thought that I had found that here, but apparently I haven't. And I hardly see how I was "hampering progress" by just fixing your vandalism. It's not like I actually removed any good content. --Kahran042 03:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Poor choice of words on my part. Getting ahead of myself, I suppose, since the manual of style still supports the use of old terminology. In my defense, I feel I should point out that any 'vandalism' I performed was kept strictly to the articles referring to Nimzo/Mirudraas/Mildrath since I didn't want to edit several different subjects to the discontent of the other users. --The God-Emperor of Ogres, Misfits, and Bacon 06:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think that we should name the article after what it is called in the remakes then we can make a point to say that it was called "this" in the original version. Regardless of whether or not we like it we should still call it by what it is. Final Fantasy Wikia names its articles after the American name as in the case with Bartz.--BigCubby 18:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No. That's what Wikicrapia does. All of the names in the remakes are stupid, and anyone who uses them other than to disparage them is a complete and utter moron who deserves to die a slow and painful death. I thought I had finally found a place that firmly rejected crappy accents and horrible pun-names here, but apparently I haven't. Good-bye. --Kahran042 00:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::If there was more to the argument other than 'this is better and that isn't', I would've gladly accepted using the original translations, but if anything here is 'stupid' then it would have to be using these old names for no good reason whatsoever. 'To accommodate the old fans' or to 'pay respect to the old translations' all would've been good reasons in my book, but not 'new stuff is stupid, old stuff is best'. I was hoping to make amends for my previous aggression, but it seems you don't have peaceful resolve in mind, so I hope you do find a place where you can be a child to your heart's content. --PantheonSasuke 03:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::...You're right. I shouldn't have kept exarcerbating this, but as it says in my profile, this really is a very hot issue for me. I really do want to keep the old names to respect the old translations and to accomodate the old fans, but I also think that a lot of the new names are extremely stupid. Also, this used to be one of the few places that still used the old names as the standard, and seeing that paradigm shifted just triggered my inner troll to awaken. So, can we please resolve this peacefully now? Again, I apologize for being a jerk, but I want you to know that I will never accept the new translations. --Kahran042 03:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::As I said before, I sympathize with you on some of these matters. Thordain will always be the big lightning spell to me, not Kazap or Kazapple, and some of the new names ARE really bad, like the Scuttlebutt inn, and a my cousin is particularly miffed by GigaDraco's new name (Drakulard), but the thing is that these are all personal opinions and I always believed that Wiki-type sites were meant to express information accurately with a degree of impartiality to prevent personal preferences from obscuring the facts. I have not withdrawn my flexibility with using the old titles over the new ones, even though I really would prefer that the old ones be used even if they are illness-inducing at times. Even if you will never accept the new names, it would still be of benefit to the wiki, or at least I believe so, if the most up to date and accurate material was used, but like I said, I'm willing to adhere to the old titles. I apologize for calling you a child and for my initial aggressions. --PantheonSasuke 03:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I accept your apology and admire your flexibility. --Kahran042 03:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I still think we should mention both because that is what the names are. Even if they suck they are still what they are. Well I finally understand the problem because some pages are named as Loto and some as Erdrick. Are we using the NES version or the remake version? I need to know.--BigCubby 12:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :All aliases will still be mentioned, the original translations will just take priority for now. On the note of Erdrick/Loto, I believe they have made his/her name Roto as according to merchandise, so Erdrick would also include both Loto and Roto. --PantheonSasuke 21:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Quest IX Hey Kahran042! Dragon Quest IX comes out this Sunday. We hope you are considering getting a copy and adding some new content to the wiki. Take a look around and see what has changed in the last 6 months. --Pagoda 19:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) and admin staff